


Have A Little Fun

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Chemistry, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sexual Experimentation, lots of sex at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: South Park seniors are excited to go on their senior trip. Wendy is bi curious wanting to experiment with another woman.  Bebe decides to help Wendy with her experiment.  Wendy wants Stan and Kyle to be a part of the moment.  What started off as curiosity for Wendy turns into more than Stan and Kyle anticipated.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 36
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new story! This one was slightly challenging to write but....fun *snickers*

STAN

I’m sitting down drinking some of this expensive ass water I just purchased for Wendy and myself. We are sitting across from Kyle and Bebe. Bebe got a water while Kyle got an unsweetened tea.

“I can’t believe we pulled this off!” exclaims Bebe playing with a curl from her hair.

“I do,” replies Kyle. “We worked hard for this!” We did. Our senior class was selling everything under the sun to gather money for this trip to Universal Studios in Florida. We did car washes, sold baked goods, made personalized tee shirts to sale, you name it we did it. I swallow some more water.

“I like that we have freedom,” I reply. “They are actually treating us like adults.”

“Except for the hall patrolling they are doing,” says Bebe rolling her eyes. They have teachers in the hall to ensure there are no hook ups.

“There are ways around that,” says Wendy flipping her hair over her shoulder. I glance at my girlfriend because it sounds like she has been thinking on this.

“You think it will work?” asked Bebe. Think what will work? What is she talking about?

“I do,” says Wendy smirking. “We would need to head back to the room early. I am talking like around 7.”

“The rides are funnier at night,” defends Kyle. Bebe leans into his ear. I can only imagine what she is saying to him. He blushes a little glancing at me. He is probably going to tell me later what she said. Wendy drinks some more of her water.

“Stan, Bebe and I wanted to hang out together,” she replies. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, it’s okay,” I reply. “I’m sure Cartman and Kenny want to hang out with us for a little while anyway.”

“Cool,” says Wendy standing up. “Um I guess we will confirm plans for tonight.”

“It’s whatever you want to do babe,” I state rising to my feet. I wouldn’t mind getting some action tonight. If she has a plan, I am all ears. I give her a hug and quick kiss before watching her walk over to Bebe. My girl is fine as hell. Wendy is smart but she also has body. Hair half way down her back, small waist, plump ass. I smile because so many guys always check her out and I get to flex, my woman. Kyle walks over to me with his phone in hand.

“Kenny is by the 3D ride and Cartman hasn’t gotten back to me,” he explains. 

“Alright,” I reply as we walk back outside into the heat. It is 3 in the afternoon, but it is so humid here.

“Where do you think the girls want to eat?” asked Kyle. “I was thinking we could go outside of the park and grab something.”

“It’s whatever they want to do,” I reply. “I’m all about spoiling my girl.”

“I see,” chuckles Kyle. Kyle has been dating Bebe since 9th grade and I have been dating Wendy since 4th grade. Oh trust and believe we broke up and got back together 8 times. Each time we resolved whatever issue we were having at the time. I think most of issues came from being up on each other so much. We have come to realize we need a balance. “I actually want Burger King.”

“Really Kyle?” I ask laughing a little.

“Don’t judge me,” he replies pushing me a little.

“Yeah so what was Bebe saying?” I ask.

“Well apparently your girlfriend is the one who has this master plan of us sneaking into the room early to beat the hallway body guards,” he states. He starts blushing again.

“There is something you aren’t telling me,” I reply.

“Ugh give me a minute dude,” he says stopping at the park directory, so we know where to meet Kenny. “We need to go this way.” Kyle starts walking again and I am right beside him. “So you know Wendy is bi curious right?” I look at him because I know Wendy finds women attractive but that is about it.

“Yeah……” I reply. Where is he going with this?

“Bebe and Wendy want to try something new,” replies Kyle. “Wendy approached Bebe asking if she could experiment. Have a little fun as Bebe says. She is saying we finished High School and we should go for it. They want to have a foursome.” My face drops.

“Are you serious?” I asked. Kyle nods.

“Dead ass,” he replies. “Like I don’t know about this. I have only every been with Bebe. I have no idea what the hell is going to go down in this foursome beside my girl wanting to munch on your girlfriends’ carpet.” I start blushing like crazy as I cover my face for a moment.

“The fuck……” I mutter. I can picture my girl certainly going downtown and vice versa. I shove my hands on my pocket to hide my arousal at the thought. “You want to do this?”

“You know how I feel about shit like this,” says Kyle. Kyle believes intimate details should stay between a couple. To this day me and none of the guys knows what he does and doesn’t do in the bedroom. Although I’m his super best friend, he doesn’t tell me anything.

“That’s why I am asking,” I reply. Kyle sighs.

“I want my girlfriend to be pleased,” he replies. I think about what Kyle just said. He is known to go out of way to make people happy. I mean he is my best friend but having sex in front him…..I don’t know about this. This has me nervous as hell. 

“I’m not sure if we should be doing this,” I admit after much thought.

“Are you serious?” asked Kyle. I look at him trying to figure out what in the hell is he thinking.

“You seriously want to do this?” I ask him. He blushes.

“I personally think it is doable,” he replies. “I mean we will have to talk to the girls about what it is that is off limits.” Kyle pulls out his phone. “Cartman is in route to meet up with Kenny.”

“Great,” I drone. “So, when the hell are we suppose to be doing this shit?”

“Bebe wants to do it tonight but I want to do it tomorrow night,” says Kyle. “Gives us more time to prepare and to test her fucking theory about the hall monitor.”

“I’m in agreeance with tomorrow night,” I reply running my hand through my hair. 

“I will see if I can get Bebe on board with tomorrow night,” explains Kyle. “I was thinking I would go to her room tonight and Wendy comes to ours.” I like this idea because I’m more than ready to hook up with my girl although we did the day before we left. We get closer the 3D ride and I see Cartman, Butters and Kenny there. “Hey Butters.”

“Hey fellas,” he replies. “I was just walking with Cartman over here.”

“You can stay if you want,” I reply with a light shrug. “We don’t care.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” replies Butters. “I’m about to go link up with Craig and Tweek. Tweek is having a hard time getting on rides. He’s afraid something will happen.”

“I told Craig Tweek didn’t need to be watching that Final Destination movie,” says Cartman rolling his eyes. I chuckle because I must admit that movie even had me a little scared. There is a lot of what ifs…….

“Stop being mean,” says Butters glaring at Cartman. “I’ll see you guys later.” Butters runs off to wherever Tweek and Craig are.

“About time you guys got here,” says Kenny. 

“I got here before you guys,” says Cartman. “What the hell were you guys up to?”

“Fuck you,” I respond. “This park is big as shit.”

“Sure,” says Cartman. He pulls out a map of the park. He planned all these rides he wanted us to get on together. Cartman was firm on us remaining friends. He was not happy that Kyle started dating Bebe who happens to be Wendy’s best friend. He was afraid we were going to freeze him out. I must say he is rather clingy compared to Kenny and he is just as single. “Now let’s see, we could start at Harry Potter world working our way around. Hitting up all the roller coasters is a must. It’s best to ride those at night adding much more thrill and terror if you ask me.”

“We can’t……” says Kyle. “Stan and I have plans…….”

“What….” drones Cartman before Kenny covers his face. We already know Cartman is going to be pissed off. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“I’m sorry,” apologizes Kyle. “Bebe….”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it!” snaps Cartman cutting him off. “We have been planning this for months!”

“Dude we’re sorry,” I chime in. “For real like the girls want us in the evening. Not the whole week but certainly the next couple of days. This wasn’t something we planned out. Otherwise we would have told you.” Cartman mutters before putting up the map.

“Pussy wiped assholes,” he mumbles. “Let’s go and stop wasting time.”

“Not with your fucked up attitude!” shouts Kyle. “You make it sound like we are completely blowing you off.”

“You mid as well!” Cartman snaps.

“Hey man,” says Kenny putting his hand on Cartman shoulder. “It’s cool. Let’s enjoy our time with them while we can.” Cartman shrugs his off Kenny’s hand.

“Fine,” says Cartman. “Let’s get to Harry Potter world.” I glance at Kyle as we follow behind Cartman and Kenny.

“Don’t worry dude,” I say to Kyle. “He will be okay. He is just jealous that he hasn’t had any serious relationships.” Cartman had a hard time after his relationship with Heidi ended. No girl in class wanted to fuck with him. He had a few girls he dated from the next town over but when they realized he was so controlling and selfish it would always lead him to get dumped.

“He won’t get a girlfriend with that fucking attitude,” says Kyle. “Like damnit, we are trying. I can’t help it that my girlfriend wants to spend time with me.” If she counts the foursome as time together….. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out seeing a text from Wendy.


	2. Chapter 2

STAN

Wendy: Hey, how is it going?

Stan: We just met up with Cartman. I want to talk about this whole idea thing, but not over text

Wendy: I figured as much. I hope you’re not mad

Stan: I’m not mad, we can talk about it tonight in the room. Cartman is pissed we aren’t staying in the park until close

Wendy: He can have you guys some of the time this summer, I promise!

It’s not the same in Cartman’s eyes. This is the last thing we are really doing as seniors as prom was last week. I don’t bother telling Wendy that though.

Stan: Love you babe, I’ll see you later

I put my phone up as Kyle is reading his text message.

“Bebe doesn’t want Burger King,” he states. “She said we can get that anytime. She wants Bojangles.” I laugh.

“The chicken place,” I reply.

“Bojangles?” says Cartman on queue at the mention of food. “Oh dude, that is so cool. You know I like trying fried chicken. People seriously don’t understand there is a science to creating the perfect fried chicken flavor. As you know KFC got it right.” I sigh because we aren’t inviting him. “What? Is that couples only too.”

“Cartman,” says Kyle warningly.

“Forget it,” says Cartman turning around. Shit, I didn’t think he would be taking this so hard. I feel terrible. He will be okay though. Cartman does cheer up once we get to Harry Potter world. He is so stoked taking lots of pictures. I can admit I had a great time. We do get on rollercoasters although it is not dark yet. I swear this park has the best rides. I have never laughed so hard. It almost sucks that we are going to college joining the real world soon. Kyle and I are on our way to meet the girls when we run into Tweek and Craig.

“I want to go home,” pouts Tweek.

“Babe, it’s okay,” says Craig. Butters is shaking his head before spotting us. We wave but keep walking. I don’t want to be late as we have a lot to discuss.

“You still looking for a job?” asked Kyle.

“I will when we get back,” I reply. “I didn’t want them to ask for an interview and I have to say oh I’m in Florida.” Kyle laughs.

“Fair enough,” he replies. Kyle works at the law firm his dad works for. He is just a receptionist, but he gets paid pretty damn good. “I think my job might have an assistant position open. I might apply for it, maybe you can take my old job.”

“Dude that would be fucking awesome,” I reply as we stand outside the park. “If I get that job, we can be roommates for real.” Kyle is dying to get away from his parents. I don’t blame him. His dad is cool, but his mother is suffocating as hell. I feel sorry that Ike is going to be left behind to deal with that shit.

Bebe and Wendy come into view giggling and laughing. They are so happy right now. Wendy waves as they get closer. She leans in kissing my cheek soon as she is close to me. She grabs my hand with me lacing our fingers together feeling nervous.

“We figured it would be best to discuss this in private,” states Bebe. “We can grab the food and eat back at the room.”

“Good idea,” says Kyle. “Let’s get going.” We start to walk across the street. A rented bus brought us all here so anywhere we go has to be within walking distant. Unlike Kyle I don’t have money to be calling Lyft. 

“I already know what I want,” says Wendy before grinning.

“Really?” I ask. “I have no clue what I want.” Bebe laughs.

“It’s just chicken,” she laughs. We finally reach the building heading inside. I must admit that it smells good in here. Kyle opts for a chicken sandwich while Wendy gets a 2 piece. Bebe and I both get a 3 piece meal. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “Kenny said Jason his roommate for the week is annoying. Apparently during the day, he is smashing some of the girls so far. He got back the first night and the room smelled like ass.”

“Ewww…..” says Bebe putting the lid on her soda. “That is fucking gross.”

“Right,” replies Wendy. “I at least brought a plug in.”

“You did?” I ask her. She nods her head.

“I did as well,” says Bebe. “I swear people underestimate the smell of booty.” I can’t help but chuckle. They would have hated being in the men’s locker room. At times it could smell really foul in there. It had Kyle itching to go home and take a proper shower as he liked to say. Bebe turns to Kyle while Wendy focuses on me.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine,” I reply. She chuckles.

“No, you’re not fine,” she replies. “You’re fidgeting.”

“I’m fucking nervous,” I admit dropping my voice so only she can hear me. She grabs my hand.

“Do you not want to do this?” she whispers. Man, I can understand having pressure from my best friend but my girlfriend as well. God this is so fucking weird. I know some guys would consider me being lucky that my girl wants to have a foursome. I like trying new things, but this is inviting other people into our sex life.

“I don’t fucking know…..” I replied. The cashier calls out my name letting me know our food is ready. I go over to them grabbing the bag. I look at Wendy seeming she looks a little sad. I didn’t know she was looking forward to doing this so much. I’m not sure how to feel about that but I will talk to her more once we are alone. Kyle grabs their food.

“I’m going to sleep so good tonight oh my god,” he replies.

“Right,” I agree. “All that walking we did today. I’m pretty sure I’m going to burn off any calories I take in.”

“It’s not like you really have a fat gene in your family,” states Kyle as we walk outside. Kyle had gained weight when he hit puberty. He was beyond pissed. It didn’t help that Cartman had shed a decent amount of weight. Like the asshole Cartman can be he made fun of Kyle during that time.

“Dude you look fine,” I reply. Kyle blushes a little making me laugh. He does that whenever I compliment him. It wasn’t always that way. It didn’t start until we were in our junior year. I don’t care, it’s fun making him blush. We walk across the street heading to the hotel taking the girls to our room. We figured it would look better if the girls came to our room versus the other way around. Not sure if it matters as if anyone sees us it all looks bad either way. 

“At least your room is on the back end,” notes Bebe.

“With a longer walk,” I reply. “I am glad we aren’t close to the elevator. I don’t plan to get up until 9.” I turn on the TV before sitting down on my bed closest to the door. Kyle is sleeping on the bed close to the window as he likes natural sunlight. He closes the curtains not wanting to chance anyone seeing inside the room. He sits down on the bed next to Bebe.

“So……” says Bebe opening her box. “How is everyone feeling?” God she is making me feel like I am fucking therapy or something.

“Stan’s a little nervous,” admits Wendy. Kyle looks at me but glances away focusing on his chicken sandwich. 

“Understandable,” says Bebe. “I know you guys are mostly interested in what we want to do.”

“Yes,” says Kyle. He looks like he is thinking before continuing. “My first main concern is are we switching partners?” My face drops. The fuck? That thought never crossed my mind.

“Hell no,” replies Wendy. “I love you girl, but I am not sharing Stan.”

“That’s fine,” says Bebe with a shrug. “I’m not going to lie I want you and me both to suck Stan’s dick.” I start choking at the visual making Kyle chuckle while Wendy pats my back.

“As long as I can do the same to Kyle,” says Wendy. Bebe crosses her legs.

“Of course,” she replies. “Are you guys going to touch each other?” She looks between Kyle and I. The hell……..

“What do you mean?” I ask. I can barely eat my damn food because this conversation is so heavy.

“I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to,” says Bebe. “Since Wendy and I are going to be touching, dining on each other. I wasn’t sure what you guys wanted to do. Like are you guys going to touch at all or no……I know some guys are touchy when it comes to that stuff.” Hell yes some guys are going to be touchy.

“I don’t think Stan would have a problem with a bump or something,” says Kyle. Bebe and Wendy actually laughed causing us to both feel stupid.

“No shoulder rub or anything?” asked Bebe. “No touching of the nipple, light kissing…..”

“Bebe…….” hisses Kyle with his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh stop it,” chuckles Bebe. “I’m just teasing.” She turns her attention back to me. “Stan you look like you’re going to vomit.” I scramble to form some thoughts.

“I mean no…..” I replied. “I mean a shoulder rub is okay…….”

“I was just curious,” says Bebe. She seems way to calm about this.

“I know we are all cool,” says Kyle. “I seriously don’t want this getting out okay. Not a fucking word to anyone.”

“Anyone we would want to tell is in this room,” says Wendy. Good point. Bebe nods before glancing at the TV.

“Can we put something decent on?” she asks.

“We need to leave,” says Kyle tells Bebe. “I’m not getting caught here.”

“We are grown,” I replied. “School is over. We graduate next week. What are they really going to do to us?”

“It’s not them I’m worried about but mom,” he replies.

“God I would hate for her to find out,” I reply. I already know she would be freaking out. Kyle nods.

“Dude I’m going to text you,” says Kyle. I nod walk over to the door. Kyle goes to grab some clothes to change into for the morning. Bebe glances at me.

“If this going to be weird for you Stan, we can call this foursome off,” she says.

“I will let you know if I change my mind,” I reply. It’s good to know she is not going to clown me if I do change my mind. Kyle grabs a few things out of the bathroom.

“We will see you guys in the morning,” he says.

“Later dude,” I reply closing the door. I sigh turning around to face the inside of room. Wendy is standing up from her spot on the bed.

“Are you okay?” asked Wendy. I nod my head yes walking over to her. Wendy bites her lip before kissing me.

“Mmm….” I moan sliding my tongue into her mouth. Wendy whines into the kiss.

“Stan,” she pants. I slide my arms around her grabbing her ass.

“Fuck…..” I moan becoming erect.

“Ummm…..so I don’t want to have sex until tomorrow,” says Wendy.

“What?” I asked pulling away from her. “Are you serious?” Wendy nods yes.

“I want you to enjoy yourself tomorrow,” she replies. “I know you are doing this to make me happy.” Wendy licks my cheek. “I want your orgasm to be explosive…..” I groan as she continues to kiss my cheek. Fuck. How the hell am I going to hold out until tomorrow. I had her stay with me to get some ass. God damnit, tomorrow night better be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

KYLE

“I think that went well,” says Bebe once we are inside her and Wendy’s room.

“You think so?” I ask. Deep down I’m kind of worried about Stan. He knows everything about me, but he doesn’t know my sexual life at all. As far as I am concerned, we are strangers when it comes to sex. I have been bisexual since I was 13. I know it’s weird to remember the age. I remember it was the first time I ever came from watching a guy. He was getting a blow job. I have never actually hooked up with a guy. I’m actually kind of excited to see Wendy and Bebe going down on Stan. I will keep tis pervy thought to myself.

I doubt Stan will care about me being bisexual. It was something I wanted to keep to myself. Stan is accepting of a lot of people, but I still didn’t feel comfortable telling him. Seeing the look on his face when Bebe asked if he was okay with touching. He was freaking out. Bebe joking about us kissing was not funny at all. Stan denied it at that moment, but I know he was scared. I know my best friend.

“Yeah,” replies Bebe removing her shoes. “God, I wish we had a king bed.”

“Me too,” I replied. “I don’t mind the cuddling though.” Bebe giggles. 

“Really babe,” I asked walking over sitting my items on the nightstand between the two beds. “What was the point of me even coming here, no offense.” 

“None taken,” replies Bebe. “I wanted to talk to you about Stan.”

“What about him?” I question sitting on Bebe’s bed. Her bed is closest to the door. I recognize her extra blanket she packed.

“I know he is anxious about this, but do you know what he likes and doesn’t like?” she asks. I fold my arms.

“I told you we really don’t talk about sex,” I reply.

“No, you said you don’t talk about our sex life,” replies Bebe. “Which I respect. I think it’s weird you guys are best friends but don’t talk about sex. Are you jealous?”

“Jealous of what?” I almost snap. This shit was Wendy’s fucking idea. Bebe was happy as hell that she asked. I know my girlfriend is a freak in the bedroom which I don’t have a problem with. What I don’t understand is why didn’t she just fucking ask Stan when we were in the room. Hell, I am pretty sure Wendy would tell her what Stan likes.

“Wendy and I really want to do this,” says Bebe softly. “I almost feel like you guys aren’t on board.”

“We are,” I reply. “It’s not like we have done this before. You know how I am when it comes sex. I’m nervous as hell.”

“I don’t think Stan would judge you,” says Bebe.

“I know but I still don’t feel comfortable,” I admit blushing. Just the thought of Stan seeing me during my intimate moments……. “We are just going to have sex. I don’t want you doing the shit we always do.”

“Kyle, you enjoy what we do,” she pouts. “How are you suppose to enjoy…..”

“I’ll be fine,” I reply cutting her off. “It’s not like we don’t have sex. Can I use your shower?” I need some time alone to think.

“Of course,” replies Bebe. “I will get in when you’re done.” I grab my bag glad she is allowing me getting a little time to myself. There are often times we shower together. I use Bebe shower gel she packed not caring that I’m going to smell like flowers, it smells good. For the first time I’m wondering if I should tell Bebe I don’t want to do this. I almost really don’t want them to see me like that but since I’m not doing what usually pleases me. I should be fine. I come out the bathroom with Bebe heading inside. I’m already dressed for bed. I head right to my phone seeing Stan text me.

Stan: You okay?

Kyle: Sorry I was in the shower. Yeah, I’m good, why?

Stan: Ky, I know how you are

Kyle: And I know how you are. Do I need to stay away from touching you tomorrow night?

Stan: It’s fine dude. I mean Bebe made it sound like you were going to suck my dick

Kyle: No, she didn’t lol

I am seriously chuckling. I almost feel like he deep down he wants me to. Bebe just said touching in general. I could kill Bebe for making that joke.

Stan: Whatever. I’m annoyed as fuck right now. Like Wendy is walking around naked knowing she is not giving it up

Kyle: Man, that is fucked up. Bebe is at least dressed…..for now

Stan: She won’t let me touch myself either. This fucking shit better be worth it.

Kyle: Lol, I think it will be. Bebe sucks a mean dick.

Stan: OMG this is the first time you have ever said anything about your sex life!

Kyle: You will find out for yourself tomorrow. Just be glad I’m sharing that part of her. You can’t fuck her though

Stan: I didn’t want to. That is too personal for me

Kyle: Glad we have an understanding then.

Stan and I go back and forth for a little bit. I feel more relaxed as we begin to joke and share little things we like to make things better for tomorrow. I have a thing for watching men and women climax, especially men. It can’t be too fake or forced. It has to be a natural climax. God I’m some fucking nervous. Do I really want to see my best friend climax? I sigh hoping that this won’t change anything. We are all friends. We have seen the worst and the best of each other. What’s one more thing to add to the list.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

“You okay Kyle?” asked Kenny as we leave the park. 

“I’m good,” I replied. “What’s going on with you?”

“Shit,” he replies with a chuckle. “Cartman is in a rather good mood.”

“Thank god,” I replied. I was not in the mood to deal with his attitude again today. We made good timing with it being just us guys. Wendy and Bebe met up with Nichole, Annie and Red, god knows what they are up to.

“Yeah I’m going to be going off and doing my own thing tomorrow,” replies Kenny. I look at him in surprise. Although Kenny is handsome as hell, he is still single. Unlike his early high school years, he doesn’t sleep around as much as he use to. He found a lot of girls was using him for sex. Once he figured that out, he stopped sleeping around as much. I personally would like to see Kenny with a stable relationship. He’s such a nice guy. 

“Do you man,” I reply. “I’m not sure what we are doing tomorrow. I’m thinking of spending money on going to the other park so we can get on the Harry Potter ride.”

“I still think it is bullshit it is in two different parks!” exclaims Cartman. 

“At least we got to walk Harry Potter world,” says Stan. “I thought that was way cooler.”

“Scammers!” exclaims Cartman. “Kenny, what we eating for dinner?”

“Don’t know,” says Kenny. “I know Stan and Kyle are going to meet up with their ladies. I know I want to go to a restaurant.”

“You got restaurant money?” asked Cartman raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you worry about what I got,” says Kenny puffing out his chest. Kenny has been working this past school year to have money for this trip. I had to help him out a few times to ensure he would be okay. Kenny provides money to his little sister and still must take care of himself. I swear his parents aren’t shit. They work but they spend the money on themselves and drugs. Thank god he will be moving in with Kevin soon.

“Yeah okay,” says Cartman rolling his eyes as Kenny walks over to him. “So what restaurant did you have in mind?”

“Shit I don’t fucking know,” says Kenny. “I don’t care. I’ll eat whatever.” Stan walks up to me.

“You ready dude?” he asked. I nod. We separate from Cartman and Kenny starting towards the hotel. “Wendy said they are in route.”

“Wendy won’t tell the girls, will she?” I asked feeling a little worried. 

“Hell no,” he replies. “Bebe is the only girl out of the group she trusts. You know Annie and Red run their mouth too much. Those girls breed in drama.” The whole reason I said that. “I’m just glad they are coming to our room. I feel more comfortable there.”

“I get it,” I replied. “Let’s shower when we get back. I still don’t know how this whole thing is going to play out.”

“Of course, we’re going to shower,” he replies. We walk in silence the rest of the way to the room. I’m sure we are in our own thoughts about what we are going to be doing. Stan just got in the shower when Bebe sent me a text saying they are on the way. Wendy picked up some food for us to heat up later. I have to say coming to the room early is frustrating. So glad we won’t be doing this for the rest of the week.

I sit down on the bed beginning to look for apartments. I don’t want to be in the expensive side of town but not the grimmest either. I end up finding 2 bedroom that look decent by the time Stan gets out.

“What you doing?” asked Stan drying his hair.

“I was looking at apartments,” I reply still looking at my phone. “I’m pretty sure my dad will make sure you get that job….” I glance at Stan as he is naked in front of me. Sure, I have seen him naked before. I’m usually focused on getting dressed and not staring at him. Has he always looked this good?

“I really hope so,” says Stan not noticing that I’m staring as he continues to dry his hair. “Any decently priced apartments. I would like to not have to spent more than 600 hundred.”

“Um for a two bedroom that will be a stretch,” I inform him shifting my eyes away from that muscular bod. He has the right amount of muscle with leanness that I like. I close my eyes taking a deep breath as I find him sexy as hell right now. Stan is good looking, but I don’t want to be affected by him in way. He’s my best friend.

“I will take a look too while you shower,” says Stan. “I’m going to put some shorts on but nothing else.” 

“That’s fine,” I reply standing up looking down. God I can’t even meet his eye. “I’ll be right back.” I quickly make my way over to the bathroom. I close the door looking down at my erection. Well looks like we are already off to an interesting start. I’m glad Stan didn’t see me hard, well not yet at least. I get my mind focused taking my time to ensure I didn’t miss a single area. I don’t want Wendy or Stan to be turned off by me because I’m dirty. I get out heading into the room to see Bebe and Wendy sitting on the bed looking on Stan’s tablet.

“I like that apartment,” says Bebe. “It’s a two bedroom, two bath.”

“And the square footage is decent,” Wendy adds. “I mean 980 is good for a two bedroom.”

“I told you I don’t know how much I will be getting paid,” says Stan. “And that is if I get the job. I mean 1,500 hundred a month…..ugh……” Stan spots me. “Our girls like this one, it would be expensive right?”

“It would,” I reply walking to my bed. Bebe and Wendy stand up.

“Our turn,” Bebe smiles. “We will be back.”

“Wait, you are showering together?” asked Stan.

“Yup,” says Wendy kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry we won’t start without you.” Her and Bebe giggle as they head into the bathroom. I remove my towel putting on some shorts just like Stan. I didn’t bother adding mousse to my curls. I will do that in the morning.

“Is it just me or do they not seem nervous at all?” asked Stan. I laugh a little.

“They do seem rather comfortable,” I reply sitting beside him on his bed. “I know Bebe is okay with going both ways and makes no apologies for it.” Stan nods.

“She seems very okay with her sexuality,” he replies. “I admire her for that.” I raise an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Nothing,” says Stan. “Some people can struggle when it comes to their sexuality.” I did. I just never spoke on it. It can be rather confusing. I stare at Stan wondering if there is more to that statement.

“Hey, let me see that apartment?” I ask changing the subject.

“Right,” says Stan holing up his tablet.

“Holy shit,” I say looking at it. It looks so expensive, beige walls, kitchen island, dark cheery wood, stainless steel appliances and marble looking counter tops. The rooms are a hell of a good size.

“Right,” says Stan grinning. “The layout is good. One room is at the back of the apartment and the other is at the front. They also have walk in closest and everything is within walking distance. You would need to drive 20 minutes to get to your dad’s office from here.”

“Not bad,” I reply looking at the pictures as Stan scrolls. “With traffic it will be 40 minutes but still that is better than what I do currently.” My current commute is an hour. Shit if I can shave off 20 minutes I will fucking take it. 750 between Stan and I is steep as fuck though.

“I plan to keep looking,” says Stan. “Wendy and Bebe like this one lol.”

“We could ask them to move in?” I ask. “If we did that would be 375 per person. I mean we are already with the girls all the time. You and Wendy also don’t get on my nerves so that is a total bonus.” Stan starts grinning.

“Fucking genius you are!” he exclaims. “I will remember to bring this up to Wendy.” I nod smiling pleased with the idea myself. This would certainly make things easier for us. Stan turns to a channel as we talk more about the apartment. Bebe and Wendy finally come out of the bathroom in nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year!

KYLE 

“No point in putting on clothes,” smirks Wendy. I can’t help but stare at her because she is truly stunning. I like her body a lot. Of course, my girlfriend is sexy in her own way. I can see Stan taking my girlfriend the way I am his. Stan and I both lost our virginity to our girlfriends. We have never been in the presence of another naked woman. “You’re making me blush…..” I look away.

“Sorry,” I apologize. I have no idea what we should do first. Bebe walks over to me. She slides her hand into my hair leaning down kissing me. I groan into the kiss as I wasn’t ready.

“Oh babe…….” She moans before sliding her tongue inside my mouth. I moan into the kiss as I touch her back softly. Man, she feels so soft right now. By the time she pulls away I’m erect.

Stan’s moan captures my attention. My first time hearing his voice like that. He sounds so manly. I glance in his direction to see Wendy rubbing his erection. It makes me feel good on the inside to know I am not the only one turned on right now. Wendy pulls away from his lips smirking. My girlfriend begins to grin.

“I wanted the guys to go down on us,” says Bebe. “Whoever makes us cum first gets the double blow job first.”

“Nice,” says Wendy. “I know Kyle likes his space clean so let’s go on Stan’s bad.” Well, isn’t she thoughtful?

“Are you guys going to undress?” asked Bebe. 

“A little later,” I reply getting up. I’m not ready to be naked yet. I grab two extra pillows in the closet. Wendy and Bebe sit down on the bed as I toss a pillow at Stan. He catches it placing it under his knees as I get down next to him. I glance at Wendy seeing she is blushing heavily. I know she is bi curious but something tells me she is really enjoying this already. Bebe leans over kissing Wendy’s cheek as I pull out the condoms and lube which I doubt we will need the lube. Doesn’t hurt to prepared.

“I’m going to be touching Wendy,” says Bebe. “If that is okay?”

“It’s fine,” replies Stan. “Um….okay…..” Stan probably felt weird that Bebe was asking permission. I turn my attention back to my girlfriend. I plan to eat Bebe pussy so good she shouldn’t even have time to think about Wendy let alone Stan being here. I’m nervous but Stan’s attention is going to be on Wendy so does it even matter. Bebe lays back on the bed as Wendy anxiously grabs her hand. I don’t even look at Stan as Bebe spreads her legs. My girl is clearly turned on because I can see she is already wet. I lean down giving her a slow lick.

Bebe hums pleased with my first movement. I pull back blowing lightly on her clit before wrapping my lips around it. I begin to suck on her clit causing her to cry out. “Kyle……” Bebe start whining with her hips thrusting slightly. Usually I would warm up but this is a competition. I mean I don’t care to win but at the same time I do. I bob my head before rubbing my tongue quickly against her clit.

“Mmpphh…..” I groan as Bebe rolls her hips. She grunts pushing her clit firmly against my tongue. Yeah this is going to be a short ride for her tonight. I’m very focused and confident I’m going to win when Wendy’s cries ripple through the air.

“Uuugghhhh……” moans Wendy. It sounds like she is trying to contain her voice. I guess Stan didn’t like that. I don’t look up as I continue on my task of making my girlfriend climax.

“Ohh…….” pants Bebe. I like teasing her. Sometimes switching up will make her climax sooner. I begin bobbing my head slowly humming. “Kyle…….” I can hear it in her voice. She is right there. I hear Stan grunt. I glance at Wendy to see her hips thrusting. She is fucking the hell out of Stan’s face. She is putting Bebe to shame with the way those hips are moving. Wendy is still holding Bebe’s hand. Wendy arches his back shuddering. Holy hell…….

“Stan…..Stan……” cries Wendy. Her voice got much louder. I hope no one heard her. “Oh my god……aaaggghhhhh………” Wendy’s right hand comes down so fast fisting Stan’s hair. Bebe hums. 

“Eat that pussy good Stan,” Bebe encourages. Stan. Why the hell is she helping him? “That looks so good. How does it feel Wendy?”

“Good……” she murmurs rubbing right hand over her breast.

“Looks like Stan is the winner,” says Bebe softly beforing moaning lowly. I was sucking her clit but hearing that causes me to stop dining. I glance at Stan to see exactly what he is doing. Stan is still sucking on Wendy as he slides his finger slowly in and out of her. Wendy has a death grip on his hair.

“Ahhh…….” sighs Wendy quivering. 

“You fingered her?” I ask. “I thought we were suppose to just be eating pussy?”

“That is how I go down on her,” says Stan after pulling his mouth off Wendy’s snatch. His fingers are still moving inside of her.

“Stan…….” whimpers Wendy. 

“Oh, sorry babe,” he replies. He removes his fingers. I can see the shine on them. My cheeks get hot as I turn back to Bebe.

“Finish me up babe,” says Bebe tenderly. Oh now she is worried about what I’m doing. “Wendy I want you to kiss me while Kyle eats my pussy.” Wendy blushes nodding her head yes. I watch Wendy crawl over to my girlfriend leaning down slowly. She looks so panicky. Bebe slides her hand to Wendy cheek. “It’s okay…….” Wendy closes the gap between them with a soft kiss. Wendy continues to kiss Bebe parting her lips slightly. “Yesss……..” I become erect seeing my girlfriend kiss another woman. I grunt lowly as I wrap my arms around Bebe’s thighs pulling her towards the edge of the bed. I don’t have shit to lose at this point.

“Ha!” she cries in surprise. I pulled her away from Wendy but not for long Wendy is back to kissing Bebe without a second thought. I keep my eyes open looking up as I lick Bebe slowly. Bebe moans and I know she is feeling it. I know for a fact kissing Wendy is heightening her pleasure. 

Wendy whines against Bebe’s lips. I start sucking on Bebe clit once more. I must admit this feels more pleasurable being able to watch girl on girl action while performing. Wendy hand comes up grabbing Bebe breast. I was not expecting that to happen.

“Fuck…..” whimpers Bebe. 

I groan as my head gains a more medium pace. I watch Wendy massage her breast as she kisses Bebe. Flick it. Flick her nipple. That will drive Bebe crazy. “Mmm…..mmm……” I know humming will cause Bebe the vibration she enjoys. I close my eyes for a moment as I begin to shake my head back and forth.

“Yessss…….” mutters Bebe. “Uuuggghhh…….” I flatten my tongue to rub against her clit quickly. 

“Ahhh……” cries Wendy. “Stan……haaa…hahh……” I open my eyes to see Wendy is now on her knees. Stan is standing up beside me. His fingers are diving in and out of Wendy. I can see why she wasn’t able to keep her voice in. Those fingers are moving savagely. “Ahhh….ahhh……”

Stan moans makes my dick throb. I grumble against Bebe’s clit feeling embarrassed a little. His voice is turning me on. I can’t help but shift my eyes low seeing him hard inside his shorts. I close my eyes almost wishing I could taste him even if just once. I would deep the shit out of his dick. Fuck, don’t think about it Kyle. Don’t think about it! I growl becoming more aggressive. I slide my two fingers inside of Bebe. She arches her back gripping Wendy’s hair.

“Haaa…..just like that……”she cries. I begin to speed up my fingers pumping in and out. I wiggle my fingers trying to locate her spot. Sometimes Bebe will get so turned on she is soaking wet. It makes it harder for me to locate her spot. “Fuck yessss………oh Wendy.” I glance up to see Wendy is rubbing her pointer finger and thumb around Bebe’s nipple. I moan knowing Bebe is going to cum. My tongue moves viciously across her clit as my finger finally locates her spot.

“I’m going to cum……” moans Wendy surprising me. My dick twitches inside my shorts as I moan against Bebe. She tries to thrust her hips but I’m holding her hostage easily with one arm.

“Ohh…..ohhh……” cries Bebe as she begins to tremble. “I’m cumming…..ahhhh….aaaggghhhh…….” I continue to attack Bebe spot as I watch Wendy cry out loudly.

“Aaaggghhh……god……” she whines. “Uuuggghhh…….” Stan continues to finger her slowing down as Wendy pulls away from Bebe. I sit back on my knees with my lips covered in Bebe’s cum. Sex with Bebe can be really messy. 

“Shit……” whimpers Bebe. “Oh my god that was good.” I wonder if she is talking about me or Wendy. I don’t say anything as my girlfriend sits up leaning in kissing Wendy. Wendy is caught off guard but returns the kiss.

“It was very good…..” Wendy mutters against her lips. “Let’s take of Stan and then Kyle.” Bebe smirks.

“Sure thing,” she says sliding off the bed. I stand up sitting down on my bed bracing myself. I’m about to watch my girlfriend suck another mans dick. I don’t even know how to feel as it still feels like this is not even happening. “Do you like to sit or stand?”

“W-what?” asked Stan glancing at Bebe. Wendy grabs Stan hand comforting him. She leans in kissing him.

“It’s okay babe,” she coos. “It’s okay.” Wendy looks back at Bebe. “He does either, but he prefers to sit.” Bebe nods as I just sit there. Nothing for me to do right now.

“Kyle honey, if you want to touch me at any point during you are more than welcome,” she smirks. I just nod my head. At the moment, I’m more interested in how the fuck is this going to play out. I can see my best friend is very nervous. Wendy starts kissing Stan again. Bebe is standing there watching them looking very entertained. My girlfriend is not one to shy away. Sometimes we watch porn together, so I know this doesn’t surprise her.

Stan moans when Wendy slides her hand inside his shorts. She strokes him slowly for a minute before sliding his shorts off. I swallow hard seeing what Stan is working with. Like his dick is literally perfect. It is thick and veiny. I bit my lip knowing I just might never get the image of his dick out of my mind. As Wendy strokes him I get to see his shiny head make an appearance. I wonder what it would feel like inside my mouth. I want to look away to prevent my thoughts from growing but I can’t. Stan sits on the bed.

“Turn this way,” say Bebe. “This way Wendy and I can both suck you without issue.” Stan begins to blush deeply. For the first time he meets my eyes as he is now facing me. “Lead the way Wendy.” Wendy pulls her hair back grabbing Stan’s dick into her hand. She leans over licking his tip gradually.


	5. Chapter 5

KYLE

Wendy hums before swallowing his crown. She begins to move her hand up and down his length as she focuses on the head. Stan is watching Wendy. Watching his chest rise and fall I know he is trying to keep his voice inside. I want to hear him…… Stan finally moans after a while. His cheeks are so pink right now. I will be too in a minute if I’m not already. He must really be feeling it since he is now moaning without a care in the world. Wendy moves her hand after a moment. Bebe leans in licking around Stan’s base.

“Fuck……” I mutter only imagining what that feels like. Getting licked and sucked by your girlfriend is always good but two people, holy shit. 

Stan grumbles sliding his hand into Wendy’s hair. Wendy seems to like this as she begins to bob her head. My best friend breathing becoming deeper as he watches our girls work. I’m hard as hell but I refuse to touch myself. I will wait. Yup. No doubt about it, I’m probably going to blow my load pretty quickly tonight. Wendy pulls her head away.

“Suck my man’s dick,” she demands of Bebe shocking the hell out of me. Wendy is so nice and sweet. Right now, she sounds like she does when debating Cartman. Wendy pulls back as Bebe goes all in swallowing Stan’s crown.

“Shit!” cries Stan. He starts moaning instantly as my girlfriend tastes him for the first time. 

“Ggaaann……..” groans Bebe. She pulls back swallowing more and more of Stan each time she goes back in. I moan lowly as I watch Bebe finally deep throat him completely.

“Oh my god…….” whimpers Stan. Stan cries out before dropping his voice after realizing what was happening. He seems to be trying to keep his down. Wendy smirks in satisfaction. 

“You like that?” she asks him.

“Uugghh…….” grunts Stan. He has that look on his face when he is struggling to get his thoughts together.

“Tell me you like it,” Wendy demands.

“I-I like it…..aaagghhh……”moans Stan. “Ahhh….ahhh…..” Stan eyes begin to flutter.

“Don’t you darn cum Stan!” she demands. “I’m not done.” Bebe is very focused. She learned how to deep throat our 11th grade year. It takes a lot of focus for her to do so. I learned a long time ago to just let her do her thing. Wendy shifts more to the side. She pushes Stan leg further apart so she can fit better into the space. She leans down sucks his left nut sack into her mouth.

“God…..Wendy……” he cries. Now I can see he is struggling. I warned him Bebe mouth is lethal. I lean back on my left not able to help myself. My fingers wrap around my dick but I don’t dare more my hand. If I do, I won’t stop until I climax. 

Bebe slurps as she continues to swallow him whole. That will happen if she tries to hum while doing this. Feels good and something tells me it is the same for Stan. He is crying out grabbing Bebe’s hair. I feel my breath quicken watching Stan cheeks go from pink to red. He’s going to climax. I bite my lip fighting not to stroke my dick. 

“Oh god…….”pants Stan. Bebe releases his dick from her throat.

“Wendy would you do the honors,” she says swinging hair. Stan messed up her curls with that death grip. 

“Gladly,” she says sitting up. “Pick up where I left off?”

“I have something better than that,” says Bebe. Stan is breathing heavy with his eyes closed. His dick is completely wet as if he just fucked Wendy raw. I turn my attention to Bebe. She glances at me and I know she isn’t going to do what she does with me. I give her a nod glad to know she isn’t taking things that far. I highly doubt Wendy or Stan would want that.

Stan groans deeply as Wendy sucks him down a lot quicker than she did before. Bebe leans over kissing Wendy’s cheek before grabbing Stan’s balls. Stan grunts.

“Like the way my girl sucking your dick,” she teases. I think Stan knows to answer this time.

“Yesss….yesss…..” he cries.

“Be good and cum for us,” she taunts. Bebe leans in now taking Stan’s balls into her mouth. Well as much as she could fit. 

“Ahhh fuck……..” yells Stan. He grabs Wendy hair. “Ahhh……aahh…..aaaggghh…….” I watch Stan eyes flutter behind his closed lids knowing he is releasing his pending climax. I moan watching his hips roll just a little. So sexy. I can tell Stan knows how to move his body well during sex from that alone. “Wendy…….ahhh……” I watch the muscles in his body relax. Stan slowly opens his eyes staring at me. I quickly take my hand out of my shorts looking away. I didn’t expect for him to look at me first. I can hear Wendy and Bebe begin to kiss. I don’t look their way until Bebe speaks to me.

“You ready baby?” asks Bebe.

“Yes,” I reply standing up. I hope Stan doesn’t judge my dick size. I’m certainly not thick and long like him. I know guys say dick size doesn’t matter but I find that to be bullshit. Bebe smiles walking over to me.

“You look fine,” she whispers leaning in to me. I blush staring at her still amazed that she can read me so well at times.

“Remember what I said,” I whisper trying to keep my voice even. “Not the normal stuff.” Bebe nods as she slides my shorts off. She kisses my neck as she slides her hand down grabbing my ass. I moan as she begins to rub my ass in circular motions. 

“You’re so hard…….” she moans into my neck. How could I not after witnessing my best friend orgasm? I slowly open my eyes staring at Stan. Wendy is kissing his neck softly. She has a nice ass. I glance at her backside but glance back at a blushing Stan. We both shift our eyes away from each other. “Kyle likes to be on his back.”

“I can move,” says Stan standing up.

“I want you close by,” replies Wendy.

“Um okay,” he replies. “I can sit here.” Stan plops a pillow behind him before leaning against the headboard making Wendy smile. I lay down on the bed beside Stan. He is still naked. I stare at the ceiling telling myself things are going to be normal. Normal sex. I glance down as Bebe starts sucking me slow. She doesn’t go all in like she did with Stan. More than likely she was trying to impress him. Bebe hits my sweet spot causing a moan to escape from my throat. 

“Ahhh……” I whine softly.

Bebe moans around my length. I see Wendy is pulling Bebe hair back. Wendy kisses her neck softly before looking at me. She doesn’t know what to do. I honestly don’t care to have her so involved at the moment. Getting head in front her and Stan is enough for me. Bebe not missing a beat grabs Wendy hand placing it on my thigh.

I moan in embarrassment. I like to be touched a lot during sex. It feels more intimate to me. I have been that way ever since I started having sex. Bebe guides Wendy hand softly before leaving Wendy on her own. I whimper as my pleasure is increasing. So far this isn’t bad. I arch my back a little enjoying the pleasure that Bebe is providing me. Bebe finally takes me all the way down her throat. 

“Yeah……” I grumble sliding my hand into her curly blonde hair but she pulls away completely. I cuss inside my head. I hate when she teases me like this. My dick twitches as she sits up. Bebe leans in kissing Wendy.

“Suck his dick,” she instructs. Wendy looks like she is in a daze. I have never seen her like this. She doesn’t look at me as she licks my crown sluggishly. I groan as Wendy mouth is a little hot. In a good way of course. Wendy is doing these teasing licks as Bebe slides her hand between my thighs. I immediately get harder but that doesn’t stop the panicky rising within me.

“Bebe……aahhh……” I whine. I hate the way my voice sounds but I can’t help it. She grabs my balls massaging them in her hand as she stares at me. She smirks knowing she would get this reaction.

“Just like that Wendy……” she encourages. “Suck more…….” Wendy swallows more of my dick. Wendy blowing me is so different. She is not deep throating me at all but that heat, the way her tongue moves. It feels so pleasurable. Now with my crown completely inside her mouth I can feel more. I can truly appreciate the movement of her tongue. I pant heavily as I fight not to thrust my hips. I don’t want Stan to see me fucking his girlfriend’s face. 

“Uuuggghh……” I groan feeling my climax building. Bebe begins to rub my thigh. She is enjoying every second of this. I close my eyes groaning as I enjoy what is happening. I don’t look down again until Wendy stops. I was close to climaxing. I wonder if she knew. I certainly didn’t want to finish with her sucking my dick. Bebe kisses Wendy cheek. Hard for me to really tell as Wendy hair is all in face. Bebe gazes at me.

“You ready honey,” she states. 

“Yes,” I reply before swallowing hard. Bebe pushes my legs back.

“Haaa!” I cry out in shock. I feel so exposed. “Babe………” My voice drops as I begin to moan. Bebe slaps the side of my ass causing my dick to twitch immediately.

“Be good…..” she moans lowly. I mutter trying to keep my desires to myself. I’m trying so hard to keep my voice at bay. Bebe is rubbing my ass before taking my dick down her throat.

“Ggaahhh…..fuck….uuhhh……..” I gasp. As often as she does this, I will never get use to that feeling. I begin moaning like crazy. I’m so caught up in what Bebe is doing I don’t even spot Wendy making a move. She groans latching herself to my right nipple. “Oh my god……” I cry. I begin breathing hard as I reach out to push Wendy away, but Stan grabs my hand pushing it down on the mattress. I always forget how fucking strong he is. I stare at Stan breathing harder than anything since this whole thing started. My pleasure heightens as I lock eyes with Stan trying to figure out what the hell is he doing.

“Let her do this……” he says lowly before his eyes travel my face.

“Fuck…….” I whimper closing my eyes. Wendy is good with her tongue around. Now that she is sucking on my nipple it is really spotlighting her skill. My groin begins to heat up. I begin to thrust my hips into Bebe’s hot wet mouth. She moans happy with my movement. She slaps my ass again. I open my eyes feeling Wendy fingers begin to play with my left nipple. I cry out unable to contain my voice any longer. “Bebe……..aaaagghhhh…….” Bebe pulls her mouth off my dick. I am twitching hard. My eyes are closed as I try to even my breathing. “Haa…..haa…….” Bebe licks me causing me to whimper. “W-what…..aaahhh……” I glance down seeing Wendy is on the side of Bebe clearing giving my balls much attention. God damn that licking she does. “Oh…..fuck…..nnggghhh……” I fall back onto the mattress looking up surprise to see Stan appear over top of me.

“Ky…….” He whispers with his cheeks so red. His voice was so light I barely heard him. Stan don’t fucking look at me like that. He looks….aroused. Bebe takes my crown back into her mouth. Why did it have to be when I was looking at Stan.

“Oh my god……..” I whine. Stan hand is still holding my wrist down. His other hand slides across my peck. My breath hitches for a second. What the fuck is he doing. His movement is nervous for sure. “Ohhhh…….” I’m getting close. Stan hand flicks my nipple. “Aaahhahh…….” Stan eyes close for a moment as his finger begins to speed up caressing my nipple. Being so close to my climax the nerves there are more sensitive than usual. My voice increases with me trying not to scream. Stan opens his eyes gazing at me.

“Ky……” he moans low enough for me to hear. I begin to thrust into Bebe hard pouring my orgasm out. 

“Haahh……hahhh…..shit……..” I yell as my free hand grabs Stan’s hand by accident. I wanted to grab Bebe’s hair but well…..we didn’t make it. “Ahahhh……ahhhh……” I thrust my hips gripping Stan’s hand for dear life. Stan’s cheeks deepen in color. Wendy is slowing her tongue down along with me climbing down from my climax. Oh my god…….oh my god……I turn my head away not wanting to see the look on Wendy and Stan’s face. I can feel Wendy moving beside me. I close my eyes trying to recover.

I’m not sure what part I am more terrified of. Bebe spanking my ass in front of them or getting turned on by having Stan playing with my nipples. His girlfriend may have sucked them but Stan touched me. He touched them. Bebe knows that is one of my hot spots. Did she tell Wendy this? If so when? We aren’t suppose to discuss our sex life.

“Ohhhh…..Wendy……”moans Stan causing me towards him. I see Wendy sliding down on his condom covered dick. Oh shit…….


	6. Chapter 6

STAN

My dick throbs as I watch Kyle orgasm inside of Bebe mouth. I can’t help it as I watch him make faces I have never seen before. I glance at Wendy still going to town on Kyle’s nuts. She has never touched or licked my nipples so I find this intruding that she did this to Kyle. Wendy sits up just as I move my hand away from Kyle’s nipples that are still hard and red. My girlfriend smiles at me. I reach out pulling her towards me. The kiss is sloppy, wet. I don’t care what is going on I’m ready to fuck. It’s like Wendy read my mind climbing over Kyle. I grab a condom putting it on just in time for Wendy to straddle me. Wendy is breathing heavy as she stares at me sliding down on my dick.

“Ohhh…..Wendy……” I moan as she begins to kiss me. Wendy begins rocking her hips.

“Stan……” she mutters. “You’re so hard……” I whimper in embarrassment. I didn’t expect to be this turned on seeing my girlfriend with another girl or guy. I must admit it was interesting to see. What I mostly can’t forget is the sound of Kyle’s voice. He almost sounded like a female in pleasure. It was……sexy as fuck.

“Mmmm…..ride that dick……”I encourage as I grab her ass. I help her ride me for a moment. I groan because she’s so wet. I don’t recall Wendy ever being this wet. Her pussy begins to make wet sounds. Yeah she is that wet. My eyes land on Bebe crawling up behind Wendy. Bebe smirks at me as she moves Wendy hair to the right. Bebe licks Wendy’s neck. Wendy cries out in surprise. I cry out as she just tightened around my cock. Holy fuck. I take a deep breathe trying not to lose it. Bebe continues to make out with Wendy’s neck. Her hands cup her breast from behind. I watch as fingers begins to play with Wendy’s nipples.

“Fuck yesss…….” groans Wendy. “Ahhhh……Bebe……” Wendy begins to roll her hips slowly. Shit, she cumming. “Ahhhh….haaa……” Bebe pulls away.

“You just cum on that dick?” she asks. I whimper because that sounds sexual as hell. I can feel Wendy every single time she climaxes. At least I know my lady is satisfied. 

“Yeah…..yeah…..” whines Wendy. Bebe licks her ear. 

“Don’t forget to make Stan cum……” she insists. “He took such good care you tonight……..aaggghhhh ….Kyle…..haaa……” Wait, what? I look to my right seeing Kyle moved. I can see he is on the bed barely. Kyle is biting his lip thrusting his hips. “Yeah babe……just like that…….” I bury my face in Wendy shoulder.

“Shit…..……”I moan. I’m still holding her ass. I was serious when I said I love her ass. Wendy begins to kiss my neck. “Ohhhh…….” Bebe cries out leaning forward on Wendy. 

“Got damn Kyle……” hisses Bebe. I blink through my haze to focus on what Kyle is doing. Bebe is rocking into Wendy’s back. This causes Wendy to tighten on and off to keep from falling forward. I wouldn’t mind her being closer to me. I watch Kyle grab the side of Bebe’s ass. His left hand begins to make small circle motions on it. Kyle grunts with his eyes fluttering slightly. Holy shit……he just climaxed. Is he really going to cum again? Kyle begins to moan. Bebe hums as Wendy hits a spot on my neck just right. I gasp as Kyle glances at me through half lidded eyes. My dick twitches inside of my girlfriend.

“I’m getting close…….haaa…haaaa…..” I cry. I begin to thrust my hips unable to help myself. Wendy moans. 

“Cum inside me Stan……” she pants. I whimper as my eyes flutter. That shouldn’t be a problem at all at this point in time. I lock eyes with Kyle. 

“Ohhhh…aaahhh……” I moan. I noticed he doesn’t shy away this time. Deep down this pleases me in a way I can’t even describe. I continue rocking my hips into Wendy refusing to look away from Kyle. I’m impressed as we find a rhythm together. 

“Hahh…….” cries Kyle beginning to speed up. His face begins to darken.

“Ggaaahhh……” I groan with hands tightening on Wendy. Let me hear that voice Kyle. I nod my head a little causing him to cry out. It’s like he knew what I wanted. My best friend should know that I wanted his attention with my head nod but he probably doesn’t know exactly what I want.

“I’m going to c-cum……” cries Kyle. “Ahhh……ahhhhh……” His mouth drops open as he begins to gasp. That’s it, Ky, that’s it. 

“I’m cumming…….” groans Bebe into Wendy’s back. “Aaaggghhh……haaa….haaaa…….” Bebe grunts as she climaxes. Kyle begins to snap his hips staring at me. I can see when his orgasm washes over him.

“Ohhhhh…….shit……” he sobs. “I’m cumming….ahhhh….aaagghhh……” Hearing Kyle’s sweet voice sends me over the edge.

“Fuck…..aaaggghhhh……” I moan feeling Wendy climax once more around my dick. “Ahhhh….haaa…….” I thrust up into Wendy listening to her moan lowly. I watch as Kyle hips slow down with him finally dropping his head breathing hard as hell. “Ahhh…….” I lay my head on Wendy’s chest. She begins to rub my shoulders lovingly.

“You did good Stan,” she whispers. Did I? I feel so weird because I really enjoyed this. I am completely drained though. It’s been a while since I climaxed twice within two hours. Shit is exhausting. I glance at Bebe who is still leaning on Wendy. She looks like she can’t even move. I see Kyle usual pale cheeks stained red. Kyle looks at me blushing like crazy as he rushes off to the bathroom. 

“Whew……” says Bebe falling onto the bed. “I definitely need to eat after all of that.” We all eat after Kyle comes back into the room. Kyle and I put our shorts back on while the girls want to stay naked. I feel bad because I’m having a hard time looking at Kyle as much as he is with me. I mean I don’t know. I mean it’s not like we fucked each other. In way it kind of feels like we did……

I slept hard as hell after we went to bed. I have never felt so spent before from sex. I can’t lie Bebe head game is out of this world. What surprised though is the way Kyle reacted to his nipples being licked or touched in anyway. I have never seen his face look like that. His voice…..oh god his voice is sexy as fuck. I never get turned on hearing a guys voice in porn. Most of the time I want them to shut the fuck up so I can hear the female. Ugh I have to pee like hell. I slide Wendy’s arm off my waist as I slide out of the bed quickly making my way to the bathroom. I close the door cutting on the light to see Kyle shielding his face from the light.

“Oh shit,” I reply in my sleepy voice. I didn’t know he had even gotten up.

“I was trying to avoid the light,” says Kyle. My eyes travel down still not believing he has a better ass than his girlfriend. When Bebe palmed his ass it made me think of Wendy.

“Don’t flush dude,” I mutter. “I’m about to go.”

“Fine,” replies Kyle walking over to the sink to wash his hands. As I pee, I have my mind racing, so many questions to ask him but I don’t even know where to start. Kyle walks out of the bathroom without another word. I finish up washing my hands walking back into the dark room. I lay back down trying to go to sleep but my body is not feeling it.

“Ky…..” I whisper. He sits up a little looking over at me.

“What?” he whispers.

“Breakfast?” I ask. I can see him nodding his head. We slide out of bed washing up before getting dressed. The girls must feel as drained as we are because they didn’t move at all. I want to take another shower but that will have to wait. Kyle and I walk into the hall seeing the hall monitor. They don’t leave the hall until 8am. Kyle and I don’t speak until we are on the elevator. “We should bring some food back for the girls.”

“Totally,” says Kyle. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“Right,” I agree. “Did you want to chill in the room today?”

“For a little while at least,” says Kyle running his hand through his untamed curls. That is a clear sign of how tired he is. He never goes anywhere without his hair on point. “I don’t think I can handle all that walking in the park right now.”

“Don’t push yourself,” I reply. We head into the lobby and there are some families there but not many since it a little after 6:00am. Kyle and I load up our plates grabbing a seat in the far corner. I’m sure he wants to talk about last night as much as I do. I take a bite of my waffle so glad to have some food in my belly.

“You think I’m weird, don’t you?” asked Kyle. He is clearly embarrassed about his um nipple sensitivity or maybe the ass smacking. Hard to say right now.

“What?” I question. “Hell no…..I mean I was surprised……” Kyle is blushing as he drinks some of his coffee. “I mean how did that even start? The um nip thing….”

“It’s a long story,” he replies. 

“You know I wouldn’t mind hearing it,” I reply. Kyle looks at me and sighs.

“Honestly, it was something Bebe wanted to try on me,” he admits. “I liked it, end of story. Although the ass smacking was more of a Bebe thing.” I chuckle making him smile. “What?”

“I mean come on,” I chuckle. “We all know Bebe had a thing for your ass.” I drink some of the milk I prepared for myself. Kyle rolls his eyes.

“Well you got to see for yourself how much she loves it,” says Kyle. “What did you think of her mouth work?” I blush hard because Bebe is better than Wendy. Wendy can only get about half in her mouth. Bebe swallowed me like I was the secret to the fountain of youth. I don’t know if I want to admit the truth out loud. Kyle chuckles. “Told you.”

“That warning didn’t do shit,” I replied. “I rarely climax from oral alone. I mean I was crying like a damn bitch within 5 minutes.” Kyle nods clearly being able to relate. She is his girlfriend after all.

“She actually practiced,” says Kyle. “You think I’m perfectionist. She can be worse than me at times.”

“What do you mean she practiced?” I asked. “She’s only be with you right?”

“Right,” says Kyle slowly. I stare at him knowing there is more.

“What is it?” I ask.

“I’m not sure if I should say,” replies Kyle.

“Dude, you know I won’t tell anyone,” I reply. Kyle looks at me as he begins to blush.

“Bebe practiced on a dildo she purchased online,” he explains.

“Seriously?” I ask. Kyle nods his head before sipping his coffee. I study him with my mind still having questions. “What did you think of Wendy.”

“She’s very touchy,” he replies with a slight chuckle. He covers his eyes. “I like being touched during. Makes me feel like my partner cares about me.” I gathered that from watching. His reaction when I touched him……..

“I’m glad Wendy and I could make you comfortable,” I reply. I was barely able to keep my voice even. God he sounded so fucking good last night. Kyle uncovers his face but is still red. He shifts his eyes away from me.

“Can we talk about something else,” he mutters. I am surprised he is shying away. I mean I get it but I don’t at the same time.

“You don’t have any questions for me?” I ask. “I mean……” Kyle looks at me. 

“I can’t…….” he whispers shaking his head. 

“Ky…….” I say softly. He glances at me with his eyes watering before Kenny calls out to us. Kyle wipes his eyes quickly. What the hell was that?


	7. Chapter 7

STAN

“Hey guys,” says Kenny. “What are you guys doing up early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” says Kyle. “Once we are done eating, we are going back to lay down.”

“What are you doing up early?” I question. 

“Free breakfast,” says Kenny. “Duh.” Kyle chuckles before rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” says Kyle.

“Can you guys hang out while I eat?” he asks. 

“Sure dude,” I reply. Kenny runs off towards the buffet. I look back at Kyle and he looks uncomfortable. I mean I don’t care that he likes having nipples played with. “Ky……”

“Don’t,” says Kyle cutting me off. “Not right now.” I have to keep from frowning. Mostly because he was talking to me like I’m a damn child. I know it is nothing personal. He is just making sure no one hears what we are discussing. Kenny comes back over to the table.

“So what you guys getting into today?” he asks. “I’m thinking about tagging along with Butters today.”

“Really?” I ask. “Why?” I grab a strip of bacon and begin munching.

“He asked to hang out with me,” says Kenny shrugging. “I mean at least he isn’t bitching about the rides. I swear Cartman is getting on my damn nerves.” I laugh.

“Cartman is doing a bit too much,” I reply. “I expect nothing more of him.”

“True,” said Kenny. “I’m dying to get my dick wet and soon. How are you guys holding up?”

“I’m good,” I reply.

“Same,” says Kyle. Kenny looks back and forth between us.

“You guys got to fuck!” he exclaims. Kyle slaps Kenny arm.

“The hell is wrong with you!” he hisses. “People can hear you.”

“Sorry,” he apologies. “You guys are so lucky.”

“I wouldn’t call trying to duck the hall monitor lucky,” I reply. “So ready to head back home.”

“I have to say that monitor is easier to deal with over my mom,” says Kyle. I groan thinking about his mom. Although Kyle is grown, she would freak out to know he is having sex. “Thank god we are getting a place together.”

“For real?” says Kenny with a full mouth. “God I can’t wait to move it with Kevin. His townhouse is so nice.”

“True that,” I reply. “Kyle and I found a really nice place. If I can land this job at his dad’s office….”

“You will,” says Kyle. I’m glad he’s so confident. I really want that job. We chat it up before Kyle and I head back to the room. Kyle got Bebe a bagel with cream cheese, scrambled eggs with cheese and a side of ham. I got Wendy her fruit, ham, and some honey on wheat toast. I have to say this hotel breakfast is everything. Kyle is quiet the whole way to the room. The hall monitor is gone now, and I am so glad. We head into the room to hear Wendy and Bebe laughing. “Hey,”

“Hey baby,” says Bebe. Her and Wendy are still naked. I look at Bebe immediately feeling bad for seeing her naked. She chuckles. “Should I put some clothes on?”

“No,” says Wendy. “We aren’t done.”

“What?” I ask turning to face Wendy.

“Bebe didn’t go down on me and I didn’t go down on her,” she states. Kyle smacks his head.

“Totally forgot about that,” he says walking over handing Bebe her food. I do the same for Wendy.

“We can do it another time,” suggests Bebe with a shrug. “I would forget to because baby, the dick was so good.” Kyle blushes. Man Bebe is not holding back at all. She is ruthless. 

“I want to do it soon,” pouts Wendy. I look at her not realizing how much this really meant to her. I am not sure how to feel about the fact my girlfriend wants to eat pussy so badly. I mean it could be the fact she really wants to receive it. She loves when I go down on her. Shit I don’t know.

“We can talk about setting that up if you want,” I suggest trying to be supportive. She just wants to experience this once. After this we can move the fuck on. Wendy looks at me grinning. 

“Thanks Stan,” she replies. “Is it okay if Bebe and I chill in your bed for a little while.” 

“I’m tired as fuck,” I reply. 

“Agreed,” says Kyle. “I’m going to lay down anyway. You can do what you want Stan.”

“I want to sleep too,” I reply. My body is hurting a little for all that activity we did last night. Has me seriously feeling out of shape. 

“Dude can we shower before laying down,” says Kyle.

“Yeah,” I reply. “Mind sharing I’m not up for waiting.” Kyle looks hesitant. 

“Okay,” he mutters. I don’t like this. I am debating on if I should even bother saying anything. I’m too fucking tired that I decide to wait. I want to discuss why he seems to feel so ashamed. I climaxed from hearing his voice. I feel like I can’t even think anymore. I will revisit this. Kyle and I head into the bathroom with our items. “Can I use your shower gel?”

“Yeah,” I reply. “I hope you don’t mind Wendy wanting the full experience with Bebe.”

“No, I get it,” says Kyle turning on the water. “We did forgot that was the whole purpose of last night.” We got caught up in the moment. I enjoyed the hell out that blow job and Wendy fucking me. I don’t think I ever felt her climax like that before. “I’m just glad Wendy can communicate those feelings to you.” I nod in agreement. During one of our breakups, we decided no more secrets. It led to way too much miscommunication and assumptions. 

Kyle steps into the shower with me right behind. Have we shower together before? Not really but we were next to each other in the school showers. I do exactly what I do there. Focus on washing up and getting the hell out. I can’t help it as my eyes travel Kyle’s body. I’m looking at Kyle while he washes his hair. My eyes down to his ass. I bite my bottom lip. Is Kyle arousing me. It has to be because I saw him have sex right? I finish up before Kyle. I’m dressed when he gets out of the shower. I head into the room with Bebe walking past me. She winks at me before heading into the bathroom. I wonder if she plans to fuck Kyle or something. He looks like he is not in the mood for that.

“Hey babe,” says Wendy. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask walking over to her. I sit down on the side of Kyle’s bed across from her.

“I’m okay,” she replies. “What about you?” She reaches out holding my hand. I smile at her.

“Seems like you aren’t satisfied,” I admit. I shake my head as that came out wrong. “I mean with the whole girl on girl thing.” Wendy flushes.

“Not just yet but I think I will be following this next time,” she replies. “It feels weird to be asking this of you.”

“You love me, though right?” I ask. Wendy nods her head yes.

“Of course, I do,” she replies. “I just wanted to explore this side of myself. I’m so thankful to you.”

“I’m glad you wanted to include me,” I admit. I know it must have been hard for her to even ask. Well she had Kyle ask in a round about way. Wendy smiles.

“I was worried when you grabbed Kyle’s wrist,” she sighs. “I thought you didn’t want him touching me.” My cheeks get warm as I remember the look on Kyle’s face. I have been trying not to remember it all morning. It’s bad enough I can’t stop hearing his voice in pleasure. I clear my throat looking away from Wendy. 

“Not at all,” I reply. “You were making Kyle feel good. I just wanted everyone to enjoy what was happening.” Wendy nods.

“You feel okay about everything?” she asks. I can tell Wendy is scared. She has nothing to worry about. I think for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I reply. Wendy tilts her head and I can tell her brain is running a mile per minute. “What?”

“Did you touch Kyle?” she asks. My mind immediately revisits that moment my finger flicked his nipple. His body shuddering, mouth dropping open releasing that sweet voice. Don’t get me started on when that orgasm hit him. I remember where am I shifting my eyes away from Wendy. My cheeks give me away.

“A little,” I mutter. I don’t want her to know how I really felt. “It was no big deal.”

“Are you sure?” asks Wendy. Lord the last thing I need is her harping on this. I need to forget about this.

“I wouldn’t have done it if it made me uncomfortable,” I reply trying to keep my voice down. I touched his chest and played with his damn nipples like he was a girl. I mean…..he sounded like one…..those red cheeks…….that ass……fuck I’m doing it again.

“Great,” says Wendy. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t scar my boyfriend for life.” We share a short laugh. “Bebe and I will be going out a little later. Did you and Kyle want to come?”

“I don’t know what we are going to do,” I replied before rubbing my hands over my face. “I’m exhausted.” Wendy laughs.

“I bet you are,” she says before giggling. She gets up kissing me. I moan into the kiss but stop when I hear the bathroom door open. 

“Don’t stop on our account,” smiles Bebe. Kyle is walking over to the side of the bed closest to the window.

“Just text me if you’re going out,” I tell Wendy. She nods as Bebe sits down beside her turning the TV channel. I lay down as Kyle lays beside me. Kyle back is to me as he faces where the wall. My mind is still whirling from everything that happened last night. I roll over finally falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

STAN

A WEEK LATER

I’m sitting outside out Wendy’s home waiting for her to come out. Tweek is actually having a party. It won’t be too out of control as his parents will be upstairs. Not that is matters. When people want to fuck they will find a way. Wendy comes out the house with this onesie looking thing. I think it’s called a jumper or something like that. I like that is black with yellow daises on it. Wendy gets inside the car.

“Hey baby, you look great,” I reply leaning in kissing her. Wendy kisses me for a moment before laughing. She already knows what is on my mind.

“We haven’t even gotten to the party yet,” she replies.

“I know,” I reply. “I would have gotten a hotel for tonight, but you know I have that interview this upcoming Monday.”

“I’m sure you will do great,” she replies.

“Kyle spoke to me about what questions they will ask,” I explain taking off down the street. I am glad we spoke over the phone because seeing him now makes me nervous. I can’t stop seeing what happened. I just want to touch him again. See that face, hear that voice. Like I’m not gay and neither is Kyle. This shit is fucking annoying. I have no idea how things are going to be tonight when I see him.

“That is so Kyle,” replies Wendy. “Once confirmed that you got the job we will go view the apartment right?”

“That’s the plan,” I reply. “I won’t have paystubs so not sure how that will work out.”

“We will figure it out,” says Wendy. “I’m looking forward to living with my boyfriend and best friend.” I smile because I feel the same way despite it being a little weird between Kyle and I. Tweek doesn’t live too far with us arriving in 10 minutes. 

“I wonder how this is going to be,” I state out loud getting out of the car.

“Craig said Tweek is really excited,” says Wendy. “Tweek is wanting to step out of his comfort zone. I understand where Tweek is coming from.” I don’t. I am fine with how things are. The only thing I want to change is making my own money having my own place. Wendy rings the doorbell. The music is blasting so we have no idea if anyone even heard us. The door opens and I see Clyde.

“Hey,” greets Wendy.

“Hey guys,” says Clyde. We walk into the house and it packed.

“Oh my god……” I mutter. There are some people dancing or standing up trying to drink.

“I know,” replies Clyde closing the door. “Tweek is freaking out a little because he didn’t know this many people were going to show.”

“Who are these people?” ask Wendy looking around.

“Outside of circle, other seniors,” says Clyde. “Tweek decided to let them stay. His parents opted to go into their green house in the backyard. They said it is too loud.”

“It is,” I reply. We are damn near shouting just to talk.

“Well it is worth it,” says Clyde. “Token has the liquor in the back of his car. He is parked a little ways from here though.”

“We’re fine,” says Wendy. “Thanks though.” Hold on now…… Wendy leans in whispering in my ear. “Bebe brought some for us. Let’s grab our drinks and meet her in the backyard.” Thank you Bebe! We begin to push our way through the crowd. We get to the kitchen and it isn’t as full. I don’t see anyone we know. Wendy opens the sliding door stepping outside. I close the door behind me spotting Tweek shaking.

“What the fuck!” he shrieks. He takes a drag off some weed. Tweek is smoking? Craig pats his back. I see Wendy making her way over to Bebe and Kyle. 

“Hey Tweek, Craig,” I greet. “That is some raging party inside.”

“Exactly!” Tweek exclaims. “L-like I wanted to do something new but this! All those fucking people!”

“Honey, it’s fine,” says Craig. “Keep smoking and I promise you feel better.” Tweek nods smoking some more. Craig looks at me.

“Just getting here huh?” he inquiries. 

“Yeah man,” I reply. “The music is banging though.”

“For real,” says Craig. “Don’t tell anyone but Tweek’s folks are not here.”

“What!” I exclaim. 

“I know, I know,” says Craig. “Tweek’s mom was freaking out so his dad took her away from here. Shit, at least they trust Tweek. I told them I would guard this house with my life. They just left. I am only telling people I am cool with. I know you won’t do nothing stupid.”

“Nope,” I reply. “About to get my drink on but hopefully we link back up.”

“For sure,” replies Craig taking his weed from Tweek. Tweek’s eyes are starting to look red. I don’t think the high has hit him yet as he still looks panicked. I will let Craig handle that. “I’ll catch you later. I got some stuff for you.” I nod wondering what is he talking about. Craig never gives me anything. No seriously. He wouldn’t even lend me a pencil. I walk over to see Bebe pouring into a cup.

“Did you want me to grab us something to drink?” I ask. 

“Nope,” replies Wendy. “I’m going to share with Bebe.” I glance at Kyle with him shifting his eyes down.

“They do have a good selection in there dude,” he replies. “I brought vodka but it’s in Bebe’s bag.” I rub my chin.

“Not sure if I want raw or with something sweet,” I reply.

“You know damn well you shouldn’t have it straight,” says Kyle. “Come on, I’ll walk with you.”

“Red was blowing Jason and then Annie walked in,” says Bebe.

“Shut up!” exclaims Wendy. On that note. Kyle and I walk towards the house.

“How you been?” asks Kyle. I chuckle.

“Dude you are acting like I didn’t see you this morning,” I reply. “God, your mom took like a million pictures.”

“I think she plans to frame a few,” says Kyle opening the door. “I’m sure I look pale as hell.”

“You look fine,” I reply as we enter the house. Kyle blushes turning away from me. I want to say something, but I don’t. Kyle and I make out way to the counter. “Grab the Hawaiian punch mixed berry.”

“On it!” says Kyle grabbing a can.

“Guys!” exclaims Cartman. I turn in his direction surprised that he even came. He was bitching how he never wanted to see anyone again. God it’s only been 8 hours.

“What…..” drones Kyle.

“Is that party crazy or what,” he states. “It is hot as fuck in here. I can’t even breathe in that damn room. Here is a little better.”

“I just got here,” I reply. “There is so many people.”

“Thus, why Bebe and I are outside,” replies Kyle handing me my can. Cartman folds his arms.

“Can we hang out or is this a couples thing?” he asks. Kyle rolls his eyes.

“We can hang out,” says Kyle. I grab a cup before we head outside.

“Have you guys seen Butters?” asks Cartman.

“I did earlier,” says Kyle before sipping from his cup. “I’m surprised he was even able to get out. His parents didn’t look happy during the ceremony.”

“Are those people ever happy?” I ask. “Like seriously they are always whining. Where’s Kenny?”

“Probably fucking,” states Cartman. “He’s going to catch something one day I swear.”

“He’s careful,” says Kyle before reach the girls. They are laughing up a storm. I stop short knowing Kyle will let them know we are with Cartman.

“Dude so Craig gave me some shit to try,” he states. I look at Cartman. 

“What shit?” I question.

“I wanted to get stoned,” explains Cartman. “I don’t like smoking though. Shit hurts my throat.” 

“You’re probably not smoking it right,” I reply.

“Bullshit!” he exclaims. “Did you guys want to try the edibles with me? I would share with Kenny but who knows when the fuck he is going to show up.” Kyle walks over with the bottle of vodka. I take it from him pouring some in my cup quickly.

“I don’t know Cartman,” I reply. “I mean…..I have an interview coming up.” I open my can pouring in my mixed punch.

“What’s going on?” asks Kyle taking his vodka bottle back. He waves for Bebe to come over.

“I’ll explain once your chick is gone,” says Cartman.

“Don’t refer to her as my chick,” sneers Kyle. Bebe takes the bottle putting it in her bag.

“Babe, I’m going to be staying with Wendy tonight,” she replies. 

“I thought I was suppose to be staying with you?” asks Kyle. Bebe parents are very open. Kyle is lucky as hell. He can stay the night and her parents don’t care. Hell, they cook him breakfast. He uses me as a cover. If his mom ever calls, I know what to do.

“I know….” She pouts. “You can come over tomorrow night. Besides I’m sure you want to hang out with Stan. You haven’t seen him all week.” Kyle begins to blush as do I. I know why he is blushing but me…..I don’t know. At least that is what I keep telling myself.

“Fine,” he replies. “Please don’t drink up the vodka.” Bebe grins.

“You don’t mind, do you Stan?” she asks.

“It’s whatever,” I reply with a shrug. My heart is beating hard. This will be my first time alone with Kyle since we got back. Since that foursome. Man I wanted to fuck tonight but I guess that will wait.

“We will see you in a minute,” says Bebe glaring at Cartman. “Something tells me I’m not wanted.”

“Yes, it’s man time,” says Cartman.

“Cartman!” exclaims Kyle giving him the death stare.

“It’s okay,” says Bebe. She leans kissing Kyle sliding her tongue into his mouth. Kyle moans lowly but I heard it. I watch Bebe hand wrap around his back sliding low. She is kissing him so long I begin to feel uncomfortable. 

“Just go fuck already,” snaps Cartman. Kyle puts away giving him the middle finger. Bebe looks horny as hell. Now that I have seen that face, I know when I see it. I sip from my cup looking away as Kyle drinks from his cup.

“What the fuck were you talking about earlier,” asks Kyle.

“I got some fucking edibles and thought we could do them together,” says Cartman. 

“Hell no,” says Kyle. “Ike got high his 8th grade year and took a week to be normal again.”

“He was only twelve!” exclaims Cartman. “Besides it is different for each person.”

“More reason to not do it,” I reply. 

“Stan you have a good reason,” says Cartman. “I know you need a job and everything but Kyle, you got no excuse. Your girlfriend is clearly off doing other things tonight. Why not get high.” Kyle runs his hand over his face as Craig makes his way over to us.

“You should try it,” he chimes. 

“Craig……” drones Kyle.

“No, I got him the brownie bites,” he explains. “I swear you can’t even taste the green. I got more.” He pulls a baggie out of his cargo shorts.

“What the hell?” questions Kyle. “You dealing?”

“This is legal idiot,” says Craig. “Tweek wanted our closest friends to have party favors.” He grabs my hand shoving a baggie. Is this what he referring to earlier? “I got to go. Can’t leave Tweek alone too long. As you saw he is letting loose tonight.” Craig smirks. “The ass is going to be good tonight.” He begins to laugh but we are all just staring at him like he is crazy. “Later.” He jogs off back into the house.

“See!” says Cartman. “You heard the man.”

“Eric, no,” says Kyle.

“Stop being such a buzz kill,” he replies. “You already ruined the senior trip with your girls. Can’t I get this one thing.” I glance at Kyle.

“I’m not doing it without Stan,” he replies.

“Don’t drag me into this,” I reply. 

“Cartman said he wanted to do this as friends right,” says Kyle. “That means Kenny has to be present too.”

“We will have to wait forever him to show up!” snaps Cartman. His phone rings with the Batman 90’s cartoon opening music. “Hey,” I wonder who is calling. He never answers his phone. He is very big on texting. “Oh totally. I’m so there.” He ends the call. “Whelp got to go.”

“What happen to man time,” taunts Kyle.

“We can do that another time,” mutters Cartman. “Later.” He is quickly making his way out the backyard through the gate. I drink from my cup.

“He’s going to get laid,” I state.

“Totally,” agrees Kyle.


End file.
